


Good Times (etc.)

by lakemonsters



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beginnings of a friendship, Boys Will Be Boys, Implied Attraction, M/M, Online tension, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an online community for basket ball shoe enthusiasts, of course they'll have to interact especially if they gravitate towards the same pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times (etc.)

It’s not all that rare to encounter some you don’t like even online, even if it sounds ridiculous to dislike someone you’ve never met in person. That’s just a fact of life - because sometimes someone’s obnoxious comments disregards space, time and location. Not like it’s personal. Really, Kagami just tries to avoid interaction with this person but it’s difficult because they mostly collect and gravitate towards the same merchandise. And even if this online community is clearly too small for them - they make do - like koi in an all too small pond. Sometimes they have no choice but to interact, they do it fleetingly, remain well aware of the other’s existence.

Tonight, Kagami has no choice but to reply and interact.

Earlier that day he left a message for the community: _"Hi. Will make a trip to Tokyo just for the limited re-stocking of the All Black Air Jordan 1. Quick help for directions from Gaienmae to Harajuku."_

Sure, he could have Googled the answer after he arrived in Tokyo but what good is being part of an online community if you didn’t brag now and then? Plus, he’s a dude. So he does dude-like things.

A reply comes through that night: _"Flying in, huh. I am actually from Japan and live in Hiroo. You can google that easy but if you really need help then contact me for directions: aceofaces @ japancell.jp"_

Kagami stares at the reply and is tempted to roll his eyes. Of all the people, it had to be Aomine Daiki. He’s a popular member of the community that commands a significant number of members that will always, always agree with him. He’s also one of the few members that go around using his real name and Kagami thinks it’s probably because he’s just that sure of himself.

Kagami types in a reply: _Message from Eye of the Taiga: “Thanks. If Google doesn’t help, I’ll send in a message.”_

Kagami thinks that he’ll never send him a message once he’s in Tokyo, that Aomine Daiki’s probably some weird dude that’s just cocky online. Whatever. He clicks ‘send’ and forgets about it, so he is a little miffed when his tablet notifier goes off before daybreak with a reply from Aomine: _"I’ll wait for your message."_

Kagami wants to throw his iPad across the room - but his parents would probably hang him for it - given that he’s just wrangled money from them for the shoes and his trip. He shoves the gadget on the nightstand and he turns to face the wall to try and get back the sleepy feeling.

 

*

 

The Nike Harajuku Store is packed and by sheer will power and osmosis - Kagami makes it there in time and gets in line. He’s done his homework, researched directions, reserved the shoes online and amidst all that he’s forgotten to send Aomine a message. Or maybe he just did it on purpose, hopefully he won’t encounter him today, they do not know what the other looks like anyway. Kagami tries to get comfortable in line and tries not to knock people about. It’s not his fault for being this huge but it’s always advisable to err on the side of caution.

Kagami is drinking from his water bottle when a deep voice filters from behind him -

"It’s good that you found your way. Tokyo’s not really that hard to navigate, right?"

He sputters a little and looks behind him and comes face to face with a tall, dark and seriously good looking guy; about his age wearing stylish yet comfortable looking clothes. It must have been the look on his face that made the other man smile a little -

"Okay, not a dangerous person. I’m Aomine Daiki from the Basket Ball Shoes Community. You are Eye of The Taiga, right?"

Kagami shudders at the sound of his online handle - it’s not as cool as he thought!

"How do you know that?"

"Your community profile has a Facebook account attached to it. Hey, I had to check since I was giving you my email info, which you didn’t use but that’s ok."

Kagami looked on, incredulous - why the hell did he now feel guilty for not contacting Aomine - it’s not like they're friends, they’re not even online buddies.

"I’m surprised your online fanclub isn’t here."

"Most of them are from abroad - I meet up with four other members of the community though."

"Where are they now?"

"They aren’t Nike or Jordan fans."

/They are just Aomine fans, then?/ Kagami wanted to say but thought it better to keep his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to encourage more conversation he tells himself. Okay, so this Aomine person didn’t turn out to be some basket case, but he still doesn’t know him well. Kagami tells himself to be wary…

…so he’s really confused when his eyes continue to follow where Aomine’s going once they are inside the store.

 

*

 

Kagami’s seen a lot of really good Nike stores around the world, but this Harajuku one is truly impressive. The minimalist and elegant palette appeals to him in a way. He looks around first, scanning the newer models before heading to the information booth to present his reservation code. He notes that Aomine’s moving around the store as well with a sleek black paper bag already in his hands.

The All Black Jordan 1.

An attendant helps Kagami with fitting his shoes - makes sure that it’s the right size. These shoes are not cheap and it’s not mass-produced so it has to be the right pair. And too bad that they only allow one pair per customer, because even if it burnt a hole in his pocket, Kagami would have bought another that he can actually use.

"Seems like an okay fit."

Again the comment comes from behind Kagami and he sees Aomine peering from behind him. Not a smug look on his face, not with a sarcastic tone, just honestly giving his input on the shoe that Kagami's about to spend on.

"Yeah, seems like it. You got yours easy…"

He also notes that the staff are pretty friendly with Aomine and surmises that it’s probably because this place is the other guy’s usual haunt. Kagami stands up and walks around, just trying to get a feel for it - the random comment from Aomine helps in a way but he doesn’t tell him that.

He gives the attendant an ok to ring his purchase up and follows her to the cashier’s station.

 

*

 

When Kagami walks out Nike Harajuku’s doors, he is surprised to see Aomine waiting for him.

"You’re from Los Angeles, right? So I guess you like Starbucks."

"Nope. Hate it."

"Oh."

"Do you have a decent burger joint here?"

"Yeah. Yeah we do."

 

*

 

Kagami knows that he could have just turned down Aomine’s invitation, though thinking back it wasn’t really that much of an invitation to begin with. He is a little confused but he’s really not the type to over think things.

So, they find themselves in a comfortable booth in a place called Maji Burger.

Kagami insists on paying for them, much to Aomine’s dismay - but he doesn’t fuss and thanks Kagami for the food in his own Aomine way, which is by saying he graciously accepts because he understands that Kagami is grateful that Aomine is hanging out with him.

Kagami is surprised he’s not that irritated with the comment - such a vast difference because he remembers that this guy can really set him off before they met in person.

"I’m surprised you speak good Japanese. I mean we can understand each other."

"My father’s Japanese. My mom’s half. We speak mutated Japanese at home so I have a decent grasp of the language. No formal or business type of thing though. You write good English as well in the community."

"Lots of NBA, American Sports Illustrated and Everybody Loves Raymond." Aomine says smiling. Kagami Taiga would be lying if he ever said he isn’t charmed by Aomine, because he is and again - he doesn’t quite understand why.

"Gaienmae, huh. Your parents are business people?" Aomine asks.

"It’s where we stay when we’re in Japan. My Dad’s works for Oracle…."

"...Ah. Makes sense."

They talk about a lot of things and their little snack transitions into dinner - they talk about basket ball shoes, basket ball, their schools and respective teams. Both of them are surprised that they have much more in common than they initially thought. They find themselves laughing together at some point. It’s almost like they’re friends already.

"Hey, it’s getting late and I need to get back. My Grandmother’s looking after me while I’m here so…"

"No problem, my mother’s probably wondering where I am as well…"

They make conversation like well brought up high school boys with well brought up concerns do.

"Are we taking the same train?" Aomine asks.

"It’s Yamanote then Ginza for me." Kagami says.

"We can ride the Yamanote line together."

 

*

 

“When are you leaving?” Aomine asks just as they are approaching their stop.

"Two days from now. With my grades I can only miss two days of school." He grins.

They both exit the train and while waiting for Kagami’s connecting ride, Aomine lingers to keep him company.

"Let’s meet up this weekend. I’ll take you around and let me pay this time."

Kagami thinks about it for about five seconds before he grins and nods. He boards the newly arrived train and calls out to Aomine -- “I’ll send you a message! See you!”

 

*

 

It always feels surreal when he travels to Tokyo and he’s still up in the air even when he’s sitting in the backseat of his father’s SUV - coming from LAX, they’re heading to Umami in Hollywood Boulevard for dinner.

"Did you have a good time, Taiga?" His dad asks.

"Did you get the shoes you wanted?" His mom follows up.

He gives them an affirmative to both questions even as he’s distracted and looking through his mobile phone; scanning the pictures he took of Tokyo and those he took with Aomine in them. Funny, it’s not like he misses him. Nope not at all.

Kagami smiles to himself.

 

*

 

When they finally arrive home at Los Feliz, he happily docks his luggage in his room and picks up the family cat they all fondly call Bear (his mom’s idea). Kagami hangs out with his parents for a bit before they each disappear to their different corners in the house.

Kagami is in his room, sitting in front of his desk, still carrying Bear as he waits for his laptop to log and load. There are three distinct notices that pops up on his desktop:

**1\. Community notice: Eye of The Taiga you have been tagged in a photo post made by Aomine Daiki.**

Kagami makes a mental note to change his user name soon. He scans the photo post and it’s a picture of two pairs of the All Black Jordans. Both owned by Aomine. With caption: “Bought two pairs, one for display and the other for upcoming games.” 

Clearly showing off that he knows people well enough in Nike Harajuku to bend a few store policies just for him. Kagami wants to roll his eyes until he sees the second photo. It's of the two of them in front of the Nike store when they made another trip last weekend. With relatively less people at that time, there were more photo ops to be taken inside the store. With Caption: “Saw Taiga at the Harajuku store. Good times.” 

The post gets about a hundred or so replies. Silly Aomine fans. 

****2\. Facebook Notice:** **

**_Hi Taiga!_ **

_Aomine Daiki added you as a friend on Facebook. We need to confirm that you know Aomine in order for you to be friends on Facebook._

Kagami takes a moment to hide his smile behind Bear’s scruff before he reaches for the trackpad and confirms the friend request. 

****3\. Email from Japan Airline Booking Office:** **

_Confirmation of Reservation:_

_Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines for your travel needs. Kindly review the itinerary listed below and confirm if there are no more changes to be made…_

It’s for another trip to Tokyo this summer and it’s because Tokyo 23 is having an event featuring the extremely rare Air Jordan 5. It has nothing to do with Aomine at all. Nevermind that they made plans to meet up then and to spend the rest of their vacation time together. Kagami confirms the reservation, will deal with his Dad’s scolding later. 

After online things, Kagami gets up and sets Bear down on his bed - flops down beside him and tells himself to sleep because he has class at 8 tomorrow morning.

*****

When he wakes up - first thing he does is check his tablet for notifications (like any other normal teenager) and sees that a message has gone through while he was out like a light: 

"Hey, glad you got back safe." the message says. 

'Ace of Aces' is the sender. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Len-chan who requested 'shoe shopping' as a prompt. As usual, I ran away with the idea and Taiga lives in the poncy parts of LA (but he can still jump)!


End file.
